


At the end of dawn

by yer_a_wizard_watson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Self Harm, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yer_a_wizard_watson/pseuds/yer_a_wizard_watson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren comes to visit Armin in the mental hospital after Armin tries to commit suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the end of dawn

Armin wasn't usually happy but today, he was. And he was happy because today, Eren was coming to get him and they were going to spend the day together. It had been -Armin had been counting- 67 days since he last saw his boyfriend. It was hard, being kept in his room all the time, nurses being the only people he ever saw and they only came to give him his medications and food. Armin had taken to building his upper-body strength by doing push ups to pass the time and now he could pick Eren up and kiss him. He'd waiting so long to kiss him and it was starting to get hard to be okay without him. He sat on his small bed, staring at the whitewashed wall willing it to be time for Eren to come. He'd been waiting so long and he missed him so much. He felt excitement spin around his stomach as well as worry as he wasn't sure that Eren truly would come. It had been so long and he'd probably forgotten about Armin by now, right? Armin took a deep breath and looked down at his wrists, laced with scars. He'd have to hide his scars before Eren came, he didn't want him to see them. Not ever. It made Armin look weak and he didn't want to disgust his love. He'd never forget Eren's face, streamed with tears and full of anguish as they carried him away. Eren had screamed Armin's name into the dark of the night for hours, crying and begging to see him. 

Armin shuddered at the memory and wrapped his arms around himself. Today he was wearing one of Eren's sweaters that he had given Armin so he could keep a part of him while he was in hospital. The nurses had asked him to put it in the washing basket so they could wash it but Armin always said no and clutched onto the material for dear life. The sweater smelled like Eren and so it smelt like home to the blonde. He'd sleep wearing it every night and he'd cuddle it every day, in hope that Eren would come and make everything okay. He often had delusions where a dark figure in an eerie cloak would stand at the foot of his bed and watch him sleeping with a murderous grin. He'd then start crying and screaming and shaking with fear until the nurses came and strapped him down in bed so he wouldn't do anything stupid. They started to put him to sleep with an injection when the delusions got worse and Armin was always scared of the injections. 

But today was different because he'd be reunited with his boyfriend.

~

"Your hair's grown," Eren remarked as he crossed the threshold into Armin's room. His hair had, in fact grown. Armin figured there was no point cutting his hair while he was in here because he was too busy trying to get better so he could come home. Normally, visitors weren't allowed in a patient's room but the woman at the front desk felt intimidated by Eren and so granted permission for him to be in his boyfriend's room. Armin pulled his love to him and kissed him with the passion of months of longing. Eren moaned into the long-awaited kiss and slid his hands down Armin's back and then down to the curve of his ass, to pull him closer. Armin tugged him over to his bed and lay down underneath Eren, stretching up to kiss him.  
"I missed you so fucking much", Armin's words came out as a squeak as he started crying and Eren pulled him closer, if that was possible. He kissed his tears away and then planted a kiss on his nose.  
"You're okay, Armin, I'm here now"  
"You're going to be gone in half an hour though. Why can't visiting times be longer?" The blonde blubbered as he cuddled into him. He was so warm and he could practically feel the love and compassion radiating from Eren's body. As Armin pulled his boyfriend down towards him again, his sleeves slipped back. He gasped as he tried to distract Eren's attention to the other side of the room but he had already seen it.

Eren looked distraught as he held his lover's hand softly, stroking his palm with his thumb. "It's okay, baby. I love you and that's all that matters, okay? I won't let anything ever hurt you, Armin". At these words, Armin cried harder and closed his eyes, wanting to pretend he was somewhere else with Eren, somewhere nicer and someplace where their love wasn't on a timer.  
The couple spent the last 10 minutes talking about the rest of their friends and how they were doing. Jean had started dating another soldier after Marco's passing and Levi wasn't being such a douche to Eren anymore, which was good. He missed all his friends so dearly, especially Connie and Sasha and of course Mikasa, whom he wanted to be here as well. He hadn't asked for her to be here though as she didn't want to invade the boys' privacy, which they were glad of.

When it was time to go, Eren gave Armin one last kiss before handing him a big white envelope.  
"What's this?"  
"Open it when you can't stand to be without me anymore"  
"But that's all the time! I want you here all the time!"  
"Then it's good that I put more than one envelope in here."


End file.
